Return of Cronus
Return of Cronus is a special. In this episode, King Neptune's father, Cronus, comes to visit Atlantis. Amphitrite, fearing Cronus is after her family, asks SpongeBob and his friends to ruin the visit so Cronus will never return. But is Cronus really that evil? Characters SpongeBob Patrick Sandy Jervis Tech Squidward King Neptune Prince Triton Cronus (debut) Queen Amphitrite Princess Mindy Princess Neptuna Jeron Esa Plot It starts with Queen Amphitrite receiving the mail of today, which consisted of a letter for both King Neptune and her. It was from Cronus, King Neptune's father who tried to take over the world before any of Neptune's children were born. He said that he has been in reform school for 3,000 years and has reformed completely. He also said he wants to meet his grandchildren for the first time and will come in three hours. Amphitrite is horrified, considering the fact that this a plot that Cronus invented to defeat his son once and for all, but Neptune assures her that the reform school announced that Cronus has 110% reformed. Amphitrite relunctantly accepted, but then realizes that SpongeBob will ruin this visit so Cronus won't threaten her family. So, she brings him and his friends to Atlantis secretly and tells them to ruin the visit. Just then, Cronus arrived. Seeing his grandchildren for the very first time, he greets them along with Esa and Jeron while SpongeBob and Patrick prepare to drop a piano above his head. Unfortunately, Jeron noticed the piano (but not SpongeBob and Patrick) and was able to save Cronus. Over the next few hours, SpongeBob and his friends tried everything to spoil Cronus' stay with a jellyfish hive, rotten floors, snail slime, and a rabid worm, all which have failed. Also, Cronus does not seem as evil as Amphitrite thought, but she will not let her guard down. Finally, SpongeBob decides to topple a heavy anchor over Cronus, but it unfortunately fails and reveals the gang. Worst of all, SpongeBob accidently tells it was all Amphitrite's idea. When asked, Amphitrite confesses that she thought Cronus was pretending to be reformed so he can have revenge on Neptune. Ironically, Cronus said that he ''was ''pretending, but he did not attack them because he thought they had enough troubles in their lives already and explains that he knew because he had powers that can record events happening in his family. He finally leaves and gives them a present, which was a bomb that blew up the entire hallway, covering it and everyone with soot. The episode ends with Esa saying to Amphitrite, "You were right. He can never change." Trivia *In The Clash of Triton, Cronus was actually seen in a picture on the wall while Neptune was reading a newspaper during Neptune's movie/flashback. *This is the first time Amphitrite had a very antagonistic side. *Cronus mentioned these events that happened to Neptune's family: #Triton being locked away, causing grief to Neptune and the family #Neptuna's first kidnapping (done by Eris) #Neptuna's death #Neptuna's revival and second kidnapping (done by Jeron) #Amphitrite's plan to get rid of Cronus *After the bomb exploded, SpongeBob and his friends were no longer in the hallway, although they might have been blown back or were behind Neptune's family. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Esa6426 Category:Episodes